mashfandomcom-20200216-history
List of M*A*S*H episodes
This is a list of all 253 episodes of the M*A*S*H television series, which aired on CBS-TV for eleven seasons, premiering on September 17, 1972 and ending in a two-hour series finale film episode Goodbye, Farewell and Amen on March 28, 1983. Original cast The regular cast originally consisted of Alan Alda as Captain Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce and Wayne Rogers as John Francis Xavier "Trapper" McIntyre, two surgeons; McLean Stevenson as Lt. Colonel Henry Blake, a surgeon and the base commander; Loretta Swit as Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan, the head nurse; Larry Linville as Major Frank Burns, another surgeon; and Gary Burghoff as Walter (Radar) O'Reilly, the company clerk. Recurring characters in the first season consisted of John Orchard as John Captain "Ugly John" Black, Timothy Brown as Captain Oliver Harmon "Spearchucker" Jones, William Christopher as John Francis Patrick Mulcahy, the company chaplain (played by George Morgan in the pilot), and Jamie Farr as Corporal then Sergeant Maxwell Q. Klinger. Cast changes Several changes were made in the cast line up during the 11-year run. Ugly John and Spearchucker were dropped after the first season, while Klinger and Father Mulcahy were retained and became permanent cast members in, respectively, the fourth and fifth seasons. Wayne Rogers and McLean Stevenson both left the series at the end of the third season and were replaced in the fourth by, respectively, Mike Farrell as Captain B. J. Hunnicutt and Harry Morgan as Colonel Sherman Potter. Larry Linville would leave the series at the end of the fifth season and to be replaced in the sixth season by David Ogden Stiers as Major Charles Emerson Winchester III. Gary Burghoff left the series during the eighth season. Two recurring characters—Allan Arbus as Major Sidney Freedman, a psychiatrist (called Milton Freedman in his first appearance) and Edward Winter as Colonel Sam Flagg (a Lieutenant Colonel, before the fourth season), CIA—were introduced in the second season. Episodes Season 1 (1972-1973) 24 episodes The show's first episode aired on CBS-TV Sunday at 8:00 pm September 17, 1972. *1-1 Pilot written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Gene Renyolds, first aired 9-17-72. *1-2 To Market, to Market, written by Burt Styler, directed by Micheal O'Herlihy, aired 9-24-72. *1-3 Requiem for a Lightweight, written by Robert Klane, directed by Hy Averback, aired 10-1-72. * 1-4 Ch'i'ef Surgeon Who? written by Larry Gelbart, directed by E.W. Swackhamer, aired 10-8-72 *1-5 The Moose, written by Laurence Marks, directed by Hy Averback, aired 10-15-72 *1-6 Yankee Doodle Doctor, written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Lee Phillips, aired 10-22-72 *1-7 Bananas, Crakers and Nuts written by Burt Styler, directed by Bruce Bilson, aired 11-5-72 *1-8 Cowboy, written by Robert Klane, directed by Don Weis, aired 11-12-72 *1-9 Henry, Please Come Home written by Laurence Marks, directed by William Wiard, aired 11-19-72. *1-10 I Hate a Mystery, written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Hy Averback, aired 11-26-72. *1-11 Germ Warfare, written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Terry Becker, aired 12-10-72. *1-12 Dear Dad, written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 12-17-72. *1-13 Edwina, written by Hal Dresner, directed by James Sheldon, aired 12-24-72. *1-14 Love Story, written by Laurence Marks, directed by Earl Bellamy, aired 01-7-73. *1-15 Tuttle, written by Bruce Shelly and David Ketchum, directed by William Wiard, aired 01-14-73. *1-16 The Ringbanger, written by Jerry Mayer, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 01-21-73. *1-17 Sometimes You Hear The Bullet, written by Carl Kleinschmitt, directed by William Wiard, aired 01-28-73. *1-18 Dear Dad...Again, written by Sheldon Keller and Larry Gelbart, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 02-4-73. *1-19 The Long-John Flap, written by Alan Alda,directed by William Wiard, aired 02-18-73. *1-20 The Army-Navy Game, written by McLean Stevenson, with teleplay by Sid Dorfman, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 02-25-73. *1-21 Sticky-Wicket, written by Richard Baer teleplay by Laurence Marks and Larry Gelbart, directed by Don Weis, aired 03-4-73 *1-22 Major Fred C. Dobbs, written by Sid Dorfman, directed by Don Weis, aired 03-11-73. *1-23 Cease-Fire, written by Robert Klane, teleplay by Laurence Marks and Larry Gelbart, directed by Earl Bellamy, aired 03-18-73. *1-24 Showtime, written by Larry Gelbart teleplay by Robert Klane and Larry Gelbart, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 02-25-73. Season 2 (1973-1974) 24 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Saturday at 8:30 pm September 15, 1973. *2-1 Divided We Stand, written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Jackie Cooper, first aired 9-15-73. *2-2 5 O'Clock Charlie, written by Larry Gelbart & Laurence Marks (teleplay) and Keith Walker]] (story) , directed by Norman Tokar, aired 9-22-73. *2-3 Radar's Report, written by Laurence Marks (teleplay) and Sheldon Keller (story), directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 9-29-73. * 2-4 For The Good of the Outfit, written by Jerry Mayer, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 10-6-73. *2-5 Dr. Pierce and Mr. Hyde, written by Alan Alda & Robert Klane, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 10-13-73. *2-6 Kim, written by Marc Mandel, Larry Gelbart & Laurence Marks, directed by William Wiard, aired 10-20-73. *2-7 L.I.P. (Local Indigenous Personnel), '''written by Carl Kleinschmitt (story) and Larry Gelbart & Laurence Marks, directed by William Wiard, aired 10-27-73. *2-8 '''The Trial of Henry Blake, written by McLean Stevenson, directed by Don Weis, aired 11-3-73. *2-9 Dear Dad...Three, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks, directed by Don Weis, aired 11-10-73. *2-10 The Sniper, written by Richard M. Powell, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 11-17-73. *2-11 Carry On, Hawkeye, written by Bernard Dilbert (teleplay/story) and Larry Gelbart & Laurence Marks (teleplay), directed by Terry Becker, aired 11-24-73. *2-12 The Incubator, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 12-1-73. *2-13 Deal Me Out, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 12-8-73. *2-14 Hot Lips and Empty Arms, written by Linda Bloodworth (Thomson) and Mary Kay Place, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 12-15-73. *2-15 Officers Only, written by Ed Jurist, directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 12-22-73. *2-16 Henry in Love, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks, directed by Don Weis, aired 01-5-74. *2-17 For Want of a Boot, written by Sheldon Keller, directed by Don Weis, aired 01-12-74. *2-18 Operation Noselift, written by Erik Tarloff (teleplay/story) and Paul Richards (story), directed by Hy Averback, aired 0`-19-74. *2-19 The Chosen People, written by Laurence Marks, Sheldon Keller and Larry Gelbart (teleplay) with Gerry Renert and Jeff Wilhem (story) ,directed by Jackie Cooper, aired 01-26-74. *2-20 As You Were, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks (teleplay) with Gene Reynolds (story), directed by Hy Averback, aired 02-2-74. *2-21 Crisis, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks, directed by Don Weis, aired 02-9-74 *2-22 George, written by John W. Reiger and Gary Markowitz, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 02-16-74. *2-23 Mail Call, written b Laurence Marks and Larry Gelbart, directed by Alan Alda, aired 02-23-74.. *2-24 A Smattering of Intelligence, written by Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks, directed by L, aired 03-2-74. Season 3 (1974-1975) 24 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Tuesday at 8:00 pm September 10, 1974. *3-1 The General Flipped at Dawn, written by Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, directed by Larry Gelbart, first aired 9-10-74. *3-2 Rainbow Bridge, written by Larry Gelbart & Laurence Marks, directed by Hy Averback, aired 9-17-74. *3-3 Officer of the Day, written by Laurence Marks, directed by Hy Averback, aired 9-24-74. *3-4 Iron Guts Kelly, written by Larry Gelbart and Sid Dorfman, directed by Don Weis, aired 10-1-74. *3-5 O.R., written by Larry Gelbart & Laurence Marks, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 10-8-74. *3-6 Springtime, written by Linda Bloodworth and & Mary Kay Place, directed by Don Weis, aired 10-15-74. *3-7 Check-Up, '''written by Laurence Marks, directed by Don Weis, aired 10-22-74. *3-8 '''Life With Father, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Hy Averback, aired 10-29-74. *3-9 Alcoholics Unanimous, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Hy Averback, aired 11-12-74. *3-10 There is Nothing Like a Nurse, written by Larry Gelbart, directed by Hy Averback, aired 11-19-74. *3-11 Adam's Ribs, written by Laurence Marks, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 11-26-74. *3-12 A Full Rich Day, written by John D. Hess, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 12-3-74 *3-13 Mad Dogs and Servicemen, written by Linda Bloodworth and Mary Kay Place, directed by Hy Averback, aired 12-10-74. *3-14 Private Charles Lamb, written by Sid Dorfman, directed by Hy Averback, aired 12-31-74. *2-15 Bombed, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Hy Averback, aired 01-7-75. *3-16 Bulletin Board, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner, directed by Alan Alda, aired 01-14-75. *3-17 The Consultant, written by Robert Klane (teleplay) and Gene Reynolds (story), directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 01-21-75. *3-18 House Arrest, written by Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, directed by Hy Averback, aired 02-4-75. *3-19 Aid Station, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner, directey by William Jurgensen, aired 02-11-75. *3-20 Love and Marriage, written by Arthur Julian, directed by Lee Phillips, aired 02-18-75. *3-21 Big Mac, written by Don Weis, directed by Laurence Marks, aired 02-25-75. *3-22 Payday, written by John W. Reiger and Gary Markowitz, directed by Hy Averback, aired 03-4-75. *3-23 White Gold, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner, directed by Hy Averback, aired 03-11-75.. *3-24 Abyssinia, Henry, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Larry Gelbart, aired 03-18-75. Season 4 (1975-1976) 25 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Friday at 8:00 pm September 10, 1975. *4-1/2 Welcome to Korea, written by Larry Gelbart, Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, directed by Gene Reynolds, first aired 9-12-75. *4-3 Change of Command, written by Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 9-19-75. *4-4 It Happened One Night, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner (teleplay) with Gene Reynols (story), directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 9-26-75. *4-5 The Late Captain Pierce, written by Glen Charles and Les Charles, directed by Alan Alda, aired 10-3-75. *4-6 Hey, Doc, written by Rick Mittleman, directed by William Jurgensen, aired 10-10-75. *4-7 The Bus, '''written by John D. Hess, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 10-17-75. *4-8 '''Dear Mildred, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Alan Alda, aired 10-23-75. *4-9 The Kids, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Alan Alda, aired 10-31-75.. *4-10 Quo Vadis, Captain Chandler?, written by Burt Prelutsky directed by Larry Gelbart, aired 11-7-75. *4-11 Dear Peggy, written by Jim Fritzell & Everett Greenbaum, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 11-14-75. *4-12 Of Moose and Men, written by Jay Folb, directed by John Erman, aired 11-21-75 *4-13 Soldier of the Month, written by Linda Bloodworth, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 11-28-75. *4-14 The Gun, written by Larry Gelbart and Gene Reynolds, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 12-2-75. *4-15 Mail Call...Again, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by George Tyne, aired12-9-75. *4-16 The Price of Tomato Juice, written by Larry Gelbart and Gene Reynolds, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired12-16-75. *4-17 Dear Ma, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired12-23-75. *4-18 Der Tag, written by Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 01-6-76. *4-19 Hawkeye, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner, directey by Larry Gelbart, aired 01-13-76. *4-20 Some 38th Parallels, written by John W. Reiger and Gary Markowitz, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 01-20-76. *4-21 The Novocaine Mutiny, written by Harry Morgan, directed by Burt Prelutsky, aired 01-27-76. *4-22 Smilin' Jack, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner, directed by Charles Dubin, aired 02-3-76. *4-23 The More I See You, written by Larry Gelbart and Gene Reynolds, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 02-10-76.. *4-24 Deluge, written by Larry Gelbart and Simon Muntner, directed by William Jurgensen, aired 02-17-76. *4-25 The Interview, written and directed by Larry Gelbart, aired 02-24-76. Season 5 (1976-1977) 25 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Tuesday at 9:00 pm September 21, 1976. *5-1/2 Bug Out, written by Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, directed by Gene Reynolds, first aired 9-21-76. *5-3 Margaret's Engagement, written by Gary Markowitz, directed by Alan Alda, aired 9-28-76. *5-4 Out of Sight, Out of Mind, written by Ken Levine and David Isaacs, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 10-5-76. *5-5 Lt. Radar O'Reilly, written by Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell, directed by Alan Rafkin, aired 10-12-76. *5-6 The Nurses, written by Linda Bloodworth, directed by Joan Darling, aired 10-19-76. *5-7 The Abduction of Margaret Houlihan, '''written by Alan Katz and Don Reo (teleplay) with Gene Reynolds (story), directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 10-26-76. *5-8 '''Dear Sigmund, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 11-9-76. *5-9 Mulcahy's War, written by Richard Kogan, directed by George Tyne, aired 11-16-76. *5-10 The Korean Surgeon, written by Bill Idelson, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 11-23-76. *5-11 Hawkeye Get Your Gun, written by Jay Folb (teleplay/story) and Gene Reynolds (story), directed by William Jurgensen, aired 11-30-76. *5-12 The Colonel's Horse, written by Jim Fritzell and Everett Greenbaum, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 12-7-76 *5-13 Exorcism, written by Jay Folb (teleplay/story) and Gene Reynolds (story), directed by Alan Alda, aired 12-14-76. *5-14 Hawk's Nightmare, written by Burt Prelutsky, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 12-21-76. *5-15 The Most Unforgettable Characters, written by Ken Levine and David Isaacs, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 01-4-77. *5-16 38 Across, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 01-11-77. *5-17 Ping Pong, written by Sid Dorfman, directed by William Jurgensen, aired 01-18-77. *5-18 End Run, written by John D. Hess, directed by Harry Morgan, aired 01-25-77. *5-19 Hanky Panky, written and directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 02-1-77. *5-20 Hepatits, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 02-8-77. *5-21 The General's Practitioner, written by Burt Prelutsky, directed by Alan Rafkin, aired 02-15-77. *5-22 Movie Tonight, written by Gene Reynolds, Don Reo, Allan Katz and Jay Folb, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 02-22-77. *5-23 Souvenirs, written by Burt Prelutsky (teleplay/story) and Reinhold Weege (story), directed by Joshua Shelley, aired 03-1-77. *5-24 Post Op, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs (teleplay) and Gene Reynolds & Jay Folb (story), directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 03-8-77. *5-25 Margaret's Marriage, written by Everett Greenbaum and Jim Fritzell, directed by Gene Reynolds, aired 03-18-77. Season 6 (1977-1978) 25 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Tuesday at 9:00 pm September 20, 1977. *6-1/2 Fade Out, Fade In, written by Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell, directed by Hy Averback, first aired 9-20-77. *6-3 Fallen Idol, written and directed by Alan Alda aired 9-27-77. *6-4 Last Laugh, written by Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell, directed by Don Weis, aired 10-4-77. *6-5 War of Nerves, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 10-11-77. *6-6 The Winchester Tapes, written by Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 10-18-77. *6-7 The Light That Failed, written by Burt Prelutsky, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 10-25-77. *6-8 In Love and War, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 11-1-77. *6-9 Change Day written by Laurence Marks, directed by Don Weis, aired 11-8-77. *6-10 Images, written by Burt Prelutsky, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 11-15-77. *6-11 The M*A*S*H Olympics, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Don Weis, aired 11-22-77. *6-12 The Grim Reaper, written by Burt Prelutsky, directed by George Tyne, aired 11-29-77. *6-13 Comrades in Arms: Part 1, written by Burt Metcalfe and Alan Alda, directed by Hy Averback, aired 12-6-77. *6-14 Comrades in Arms: Part 2, written by Alan Alda and Burt Metcalfe, directed by Alan Alda aired 12-13-77. *6-15 The Merchant of Korea, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by William Jurgensen, aired 12-20-77. *6-16 The Smell of Music, written by Jim Fritzell & Everett Greenbaum, directed by Stuart Millar, aired 01-3-78. *6-17 Patent 4077, written by Ken Levine and David Isaacs, directed by Harry Morgan, aired 01-10-78. *6-18 Tea and Empathy, written by Bill Idelson, directed by Don Weis, aired 01-17-78. *6-19 Your Hit Parade, written by Ronny Graham, directed by George Tyne, aired 02-24-78. *6-20 What's Up, Doc?, written by Larry Balmagia, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 01-30-78. *6-21 Mail Call Three, written by Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 02-6-78. *6-22 Temporary Duty, written by Larry Balmagia, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 02-13-78. *6-23 Potter's Retirement, written by Laurence Marks, directed by Willam Jurgensen, aired 02-20-78. *6-24 Dr. Winchester and Mr. Hyde, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs and Ronny Graham, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 02-20-78. *6-25 Major Topper, written by Allyn Freeman, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 03-27-78. Season 7 (1978-1979) 26 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Monday at 9:00 pm September 18, 1978. *7-1 Commander Pierce, Ronny Graham (teleplay/story) and Don Segall (story), directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 11-18-78. *7-2 Peace on Us written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by George Tyne, aired 11-25-78. *7-3 Lil, written by Sheldon Bull, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 11-2-78. *7-4/5 Our Finest Hour, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs with Larry Balmagia, Ronny Graham, and David Lawrence, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 10-9-78. *7-6 The Billfold Syndrome directed by Alan Alda, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, aired 10-16-78. *7-7 None Like it Hot written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs and Johnny Bonaduce, directed Tony Mordente, aired 10-23-78. *7-8 They Call the Wind Korea, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 10-30-78. *7-9 Major Ego, written by Larry Balmagia, directed by Alan Aldan, aired 11-6-78. *7-10 Baby, It's Cold Outside, Gary David Goldberg, directed by George Tyne, aired 11-13-78. *7-11 Point of View, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 11-20-78. *7-12 Dear Comrade, written by Tom Reeder, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-27-1978. *7-13 Out of Gas, written by Tom Reeder, directed by Mel Damski, aired on 11-4-78. *7-14 An Eye for a Tooth, written by Ronny Graham, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-11-78. *7-15 Dear Sis, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired on 11-18-78. *7-16 B.J. Papa San, written by Larry Balmagia, directed by James Sheldon, aired on 01-1-79. *7-17 Inga, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 01-8-79. *7-18 The Price, written by Erik Tarloff, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-15-79. *7-19 The Young and the Restless, written by Mitch Markowitz, directed by William Jurgensen, aired on 11-22-79. *7-20 Hot Lips is Back in Town, written by Larry Balmagia and Bernard Dilbert (teleplay) with Bernard Dilbert and Gary Markowitz (story), directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-29-79. *7-21 C*A*V*E, written by Larry Balmagia and Ronny Graham, directed by William Jurgensen, aired on 02-5-79. *7-22 Rally Round the Flagg, Boys, written by Mitch Markowitz, directed by Harry Morgan, aired on 02-14-79. *7-23 Preventative Medicine, written by Tom Reeder, directed by Tony Mordente, aired 02-19-79. *7-24 A Night at Rosie's, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 02-26-79. *7-25 Ain't Love Grand?, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Mike Farrell, aired on 03-5-79. *7-26 The Party, written by Alan Alda and Burt Metcalfe, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 03-12-79. Season 8 (1979-1980) 25 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Monday at 9:00 pm September 17, 1979. *8-1 Too Many Cooks, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 9-17-79. *8-2 Are You Now, Margaret? written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 9-24-79. *8-3 Guerilla My Dreams, written by Bob Colleary, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 10-1-79. *8-4 Good-Bye Radar: Part 1, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Charles S. Dubin. aired 10-8-79. *8-5 Good-Bye Radar: Part 2, written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 10-15-79. *8-6 Period of Adjustment, written by Jim Mulligan & John Rappaport, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 10-22-79. *8-7 Nurse Doctor, written by Sy Rosen (teleplay/story) and Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox (teleplay), directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 10-29-79. *8-8 Private Finance, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-5-79. *8-9 Mr. and Mrs. Who?, written by Ronny Graham, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 11-12-79. *8-10 The Yalu Brick Road, written by Mike Farrell, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-19-79. *8-11 Life Time, written by Alan Alda and Walter D. Dishell, M.D., directed by Alan Alda, aired on 11-26-79. *8-12 Dear Uncle Abdul, written by John Rappaport & Jim Mulligan, directed by William Jurgensen, aired 12-3-79. *8-13 Captains Outrageous, written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 12-10-79. *8-14 Stars and Stripes, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Harry Morgan, aired on 12-17-79. *8-15 Yessir, That's Our Baby written by Jim Mulligan, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 12-31-79. *8-16 Bottle Fatigue, written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired 01-7-80. *8-17 Heal Thyself, written by Dennis Koenig (teleplay/story) and Gene Reynolds (story), aired 01-14-80. *8-18 Old Soldiers written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-21-80. *8-19 Morale Victory, written by John Rappaport, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-28-80. *8-20 Lend a Hand, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 02-4-80. *8-21 Goodbye, Cruel World, written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 02-11-80. *8-22 Dreams, written by Alan Alda (teleplay/story) and James Jay Rubinfier (story), directed by Alan Aldan, aired on 02-18-80. *8-23 War Co-Respondent, written and directed by Mike Farrell, aired 03-3-80. *8-24 Back Pay written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox and Dennis Koenig, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 03-10-80. *8-25 April Fools, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 03-24-80. Season 9 (1980-1981) 20 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Monday at 9:00 pm September 17, 1980. *9-1 The Best of Enemies, written by Sheldon Bull, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-17-80. *9-2 Letters, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-24-80. *9-3 Cementing Relationships, written by David Pollock and Elias Davis, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 12-1-80. *9-4 Father's Day, written by Karen Hall, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 12-8-80. *9-5 Death Takes a Holiday" written by Mike Farrell (teleplay/story), John Rappaport and Dennis Koenig (teleplay) with Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox and Burt Metcalfe (story), directed by Mike Farrell, aired on 12-15-80. *9-6 A War for All Seasons, written by Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 12-29-80. *9-7 Your Retention, Please, written by Erik Tarloff, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-5-81. *9-8 Tell It to the Marines, written by Hank Bradford, aired by Harry Morgan, aired on 01-12-81. *9-9 Taking the Fifth, written by Elias Davis & David Pollock, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-19-81. *9-10 Operation Friendship written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Rena Down, aired on 01-26-81. *9-11 No Sweat, written by John Rappaport, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 02-2-81. *9-12 Depressing News, written by Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, directed by Alan Alda, aired 02-9-81. *9-13 No Laughing Matter, written by Elias Davis & David Pollock, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 02-16-81. *9-14 Oh, How We Danced written by John Rappaport, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 02-23-81. *9-15 Bottoms Up, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 03-2-81. *9-16 The Red/White Blues, written by Elias Davis & David Pollock, directed by Gabrielle Beaumont, aired on 03-9-81. *9-17 Bless You, Hawkeye, written by Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, directed by Nell Cox, aired 03-16-81. *9-18 Blood Brothers, written by David Pollock & Elias Davis, directed by Harry Morgan, aired on 04-6-81. *9-19 The Foresight Saga, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 04-13-81. *9-20 The Life You Save, John Rappaport & Alan Alda, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 05-4-81. Season 10 (1981-1982) 22 episodes *10-1/2 That's Show Biz, written by David Pollock & Elias Davis, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 10-26-81. *10-3 Identity Crisis, written by Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, directed by David Ogden Stiers, aired on 11-2-81. *10-4 Rumor at the Top, written by David Pollock & Elias Davis, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 11-9-81. *10-5 Give 'Em Hell, Hawkeye. written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 11-16-81. *10-6 Wheelers and Dealers, written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired 11-23-81. *10-7 Communication Breakdown, written by Karen Hall, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 11-30-81. *10-8 Snap Judgment, written by Paul Perlove, directed by Hy Averback, aired on 12-7-81. *10-9 Snappier Judgment written by Paul Perlove, directed by Hy Averback, aired on 12-14-81. *10-10 Twas the Day After Christmas'', written by Elias Davis & David Pollock, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 12-28-81. *10-11 '''Follies of the Living - Concerns of the Dead, written and directed by Alan Alda, aired 01-4-82. *10-12 The Birthday Girls, written by Karen Hall, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 01-11-82. *10-13 Blood and Guts, written by Lee H. Grant, directed by Charles s. Dubin, aired on 01-18-82. *10-14 A Holy Mess, written by David Pollock and Elias Davis, directed b y Burt Metcalfe, aired on 02-1-82. *10-15 The Tooth Shall Set You Free, written by David Pollock and Elias Davis, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 02-8-82. *10-16 Pressure Points, written by David Pollock and Elias Davis, directed by Charles S. Dubin, aired on 02-15-82. *10-17 Where There's a Will, There's a War, written by David Pollock & Elias Davis, directed by Alan Alda, aired on 02-22-82. *10-18 Promotion Commotion, written by Dennis Koenig, directed by Charles s. Dubin, aired on 03-1-82. *10-19 Heroes, written by Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox, directed by Nell Cox, aired on 03-15-82. *10-20 Sons and Bowlers, written by Elias Davis & David Pollock, directed by Hy Averback aired on 03-22-82. *10-21 Picture This, written by Karen Hall, directed by Burt Metcalfe, aired on 04-5-82. *10-22 That Darn Kid, written by Karen Hall, directed by David Ogden Stiers, aired on 04-12-82. Season 11 (1982-1983) 16 episodes The season's first episode aired on CBS-TV Monday at 9:00 pm September 17, 1980. More to follow at a later date Category:Browse